Haruhi and the Chocolate Factory
by Willpayforkyouya
Summary: Reliant heavily on the movie, this is another one of those clashes between Literature and Anime that we all love so much. Haruhi as Charlie, The Twins as Veruca, Mori as Violet, Hunny as Augustus, and Tamaki as our own Willy Wonka!
1. The Golden Tickets

Ok, this is my first Ouran Host Club fan fiction piece, I hope it is decent enough for you guys, I kinda just unconsciously wrote the first chapter and put a title on it then submitted it. if anyone knows about my Loveless fan fictions, I hope that you understand that this story will probably not be of the same caliber as those stories. Sorry, but please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter One: The Golden Tickets_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a story about an ordinary girl named, Haruhi Fujioka. She was not faster, nor stronger…but certainly more clever then other teenagers. The Fujioka family was not rich, or powerful, or well-connected, in fact, they barely had enough to eat. Haruhi Fujioka was the luckiest girl in the entire world…she just didn't know it yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear people of the world,_

_I, Tamaki Suoh, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year. These lucky five will be shown around personally by me, and will learn all the secrets and the magic of my factory._

_Five golden tickets have been hidden underneath the ordinary wrapping paper of five ordinary Suoh bars. These five candy bars may be anywhere—in any store in any street, in any town, in any country in the world._

_In addition, one of these children shall receive a special prize beyond anything you can ever imagine._

The posting of that message led the world into a frenzy that Haruhi couldn't believe was occurring over a chocolate factory of all things. But, the promise of a special prize was a bit enticing, even to her. She was curious about what it could be, but her curiosity was fleeting, she had tests to study for and homework to finish before she worried about chocolate factories or candy-making secrets.

"Oh, Haruhi!"

The girl paused in mid sentence, her pencil poised on the paper as she braced herself.

Arms wrapped around her tightly and she caught the strong scent of her father's perfume as he clung to her tightly. "Wouldn't it be something to open a bar of candy and find a golden ticket inside!" he exclaimed, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I can see it now, you standing in front of the factory gates and blotting out all the others with your radiant cuteness!"

"I'm not interested." She said, finishing the last paragraph of her Japanese essay. "The chances of either of us finding these tickets are 6.5 million to five, the percentage of that—"

Ranka clapped a hand over his daughter's mouth, blocking out the numbers that were about to fly.

"We have just as much of a chance of finding one of those tickets as anyone!" he exclaimed with determination, "That settles it! I'm going to the store right now and buying as many candy bars as I can find!"

"We'll only be able to afford two, considering you ordered out last night with your paycheck." Haruhi said flatly, driving a verbal knife into her father's back. "Besides, Dad, I don't see why you are thrilled about this contest, you have always hated Tamaki Suoh."

Ranka laughed, "Of course I do! But his candy makes up for my deeply rooted hatred of the boy himself." He said shrugging his shoulders as he spun around. "I'm going to re-apply some of my make-up and then I'll be going to the store!"

Haruhi was obviously not going to get through to her dad when it came to this contest. Even as she looked at the television, the screen was still broadcasting the news of the search for the five golden tickets. A balding man was reporting the pandemonium that broke out in a Japanese convenience store when the clerk had announced that they were out of the chocolate in demand. In America, a man had sealed up his gas station and was shooting at the feet of anyone who tried to get at his single box of Suoh chocolate.

The television was revealing a report on a heist from a candy store when it was interrupted by another news bulletin. This time, the banner at the bottom of the screen revealed that one of the tickets had been found.

"Here we are with Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the first winner of one of the five golden tickets distributed by Tamaki Suoh." A woman said, waving aside a few photographers so that she could get to the boy seated at a long table, his hands reaching for a plate of cake with strawberries circling around the top. His eyes were wide and greedy but his smile was like that of a child's. In fact, Haruhi wondered if he was an actual child…

"Mitsukuni-kun, how did you find the golden ticket?" the reported asked, pushing the microphone up close to his face.

"Um…let's see…" he looked up at the ceiling, still clutching a fork in his hand as the plate of cake was rested before him. "Ah! I was given a lot of chocolate! I ate it all, it was really tasty! But while I was eating I noticed that one tasted funny, it didn't taste like chocolate, or coconut, or walnut, or peanut butter, or nougat, or butter brittle, or caramel, or sprinkles…so I looked…and I found a golden ticket!"

"How did you celebrate this discovery, Mitsukuni-kun?"

"I had cake! Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, WAI!"

With that comment, he stabbed a strawberry and Haruhi changed the channel.

"One down." She muttered.

Ranka leaned against the door frame, peering in on his daughter as he tied back his hair loosely. His expression turned a bit more serious as he watched the new channel.

"Now that they've found one…things will really get crazy…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which one of you found the ticket?"

"We both did."

"But…how is that possible?"

Two red-headed teenagers stood, their arms linked together and rather devious looking grins on their faces as they looked at the cameras. One of them leaned towards the video camera closest to him and squinted at the lens that was staring them down.

"Which one is Hikaru Hitachiin and which one is Kaoru Hitachiin?" a journalist asked out of view of the camera.

The twins grinned devilishly and they both leaned forward as if one was leaning in front of a mirror that was positioned to their sides. They extended an index finger on both sides and chimed together, "That is something that only we know unless someone can beat our game!"

"A game, why a game? Why can't you just tell us which one opened the chocolate?"

"Because we both opened it at the same time!" they said together.

"Well then, what game are you suggesting we play in order to find out which is which?"

"Dochita Hikaru-kun de shoka GAME!" they chimed.

Haruhi switched off the television, dropping the remote and picking up her pencil, copying down the mathematical problem down into her notebook and ignoring the now audible whining coming from her father. Ranka had confined himself to a corner, prodding pitifully at the opened candy bars that lay brown and ordinary on their shredded wrappers on the floor.

"I think that they were worse then the first winner." Haruhi murmured to herself, "They are twins, but they are still two different people. It's not fair that both of them are going to the factory."

"Hm?" Ranka peered into the living room and Haruhi slumped over her work, hoping that he didn't hear her but it was obvious that he did since he was soon standing in her presence, touching his chin, "What's this? Are you showing interest in the contest, Haruhi?"

"No." she said flatly, "I only believe that Suoh-san will not allow them both to enter."

The feminine father hung his head.

"My daughter has no heart…"

"Don't say lies to yourself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things seemed to only be getting more and more hectic in the outside world, people were rabid over any chocolate bar made by the Suoh Company and it didn't look like it would end until the very last ticket was found.

Well, the world may have been in an uproar, but inside of the Fujioka apartment…things had died down considerably since Ranka had collapsed on his bed after a long night at work. As he slept sprawled on the mattress, Haruhi slipped into his room, carefully pulling a blanket from the okama's closet and spreading it over him.

Haruhi may have been blunt and serious…but she was not heartless as her father had claimed she was. She untied the ribbon that Ranka had wrapped about his hair and rest it upon the table, smiling a little at him as he murmured something and turned over, a rolled up paper that had been clutched in his hand, flopped onto the floor.

Peering down at the paper, Haruhi stooped and picked it up, uncurling it to see that her father's last lines of text before his passing out, had been the announcement that the third golden ticket had been found by a teenager named Takashi Morinozuka.

The article revealed that he was closely associated with the first finder of the golden ticket and that his determination to stay close to him was what made him find the third ticket. Of course, Haruhi had a feeling that the writer of the article had romanticized the teen's true motives for finding the ticket, but perhaps he was somehow related to Haninozuka.

Resting the paper on the nightstand, the brilliant student silently crept out of the room, almost out the door when she heard her father's voice rise from the darkness. This was his true voice, not the fake one that he used all the time when he was in his "Ranka" form, but this was Ryoji, her father when he was still a man.

"Haruhi…Daddy just wants you to enjoy something outside of academics…" he murmured, "You're still…just a child…"

Sixteen hardly ranked her as a child, but for some reason, the words made Haruhi wonder if she really should attempt to find one of the golden tickets…for her dad's sake…and maybe her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…a warehouse containing a new shipment of Suoh candy was set ablaze—Wait, this just in! The fourth golden ticket has been found by a boy called Kyouya Ohtori."

Ranka groaned, slumping back on the floor and Haruhi peered up at the television to see a teenager, who was _hardly_ a boy, sitting at a laptop computer, typing away at something as reporters tried to interview him but they seemed to be keeping their distance compared to the others that had swamped the other winners.

Without even looking up from whatever he was typing down, Ohtori answered the questions thrown at him.

"All that was required, was tracking down the manufacturing dates offset by weather and the derivative of the Nikkei Index." He said, pausing in his typing and pushing his glassed up the bridge of his nose, the camera flashes illuminating the lenses periodically as he continued, "In the end, it was only necessary to purchase one candy bar."

"And how did it taste?"

He peered up at the cameras and smirked, "I wouldn't know. I hate sweets."

At that moment, Haruhi had to restrain Ranka from trashing their only television, hanging onto him tightly as he pitched a fit, shouting curses at the handsome yet ungrateful teenager displayed on the screen. It took a while for her to calm him down enough to release him and relax back on the floor, covering her eyes with her arm.

She held it there a moment as her father ranted and raved, his voice hardly reaching her as she moved her arm up to her forehead and stared up at the ceiling.

_Maybe we are finally seeing the end of this chaos at last…_

But even as she thought about it, the fact that only one ticket was left made her a little upset…it would have been nice to see just what the mechanics of a chocolate factory were…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow had started to fall that morning, Haruhi wasn't sure why her dad had sent her out shopping in a skirt, but her legs were trembling in spite of the tights that he had provided her with and wouldn't let her leave without until she had them on. Her hands may have been gloved but she cupped them over her mouth, breathing against them as the most recent news flash ran through her mind fleetingly.

The media has claimed that the fifth ticket had been found, this time it was by someone in Russia but originally born in Japan…Umehito Nekozawa if she remembered correctly.

And that was it; the turmoil had died away as suddenly as a candle being blown out. All that there was left now were crumpled up advertisements for Suoh candy and trashcans full of newspapers that told another version of the same story of Nekozawa.

The streets were now back to their normal population and Haruhi could see their footprints criss-crossing in the snow. There were so many of them…all varying in sizes and different patterns from different soles were left in the trampled powder. Among these footprints was something that looked oddly enough like a yen piece.

Stooping down, she picked it up and turned it over in her hand, calculating the amount with the small number of coins she had in her pocket before she peered up at the supermarket that she was about to enter.

_Well…since all of the uproar is over-with, I guess I could try some of that chocolate. People wouldn't have been so excited about it if it wasn't any good, right? _Normally, Haruhi preferred candy-sized sugarless snacks but once in a while she would have something to satiate her small sugar tooth. Now felt like a good time to do it, and what better then to try a new kind of candy? Well…at least it would have been new to her.

Entering the store, Haruhi gathered the necessary items that were requested by her father before she had been shoved out the door, her eyes occasionally checking the list as she wondered down the aisles to make sure she had everything that she needed to get.

It was only when she reached the check-out that she noticed the candy on display. There were tempting kinds to any who wanted something sweet for themselves, but Haruhi found herself reaching for one of the Suoh bars resting in a cardboard display. There weren't many left after all, so why not take one off of their hands? She hardly ever bought candy for herself anyway, one candy bar wouldn't hurt.

Stepping up and beginning to unload her basket onto the conveyer belt for the cashier to price up for her, Haruhi noticed that there were a few housewives clustered together, murmuring over a magazine that one was holding in her hands. She could only make out a few of their comments.

"The nerve of that boy! Does he have any idea of how many people he had fooled with his fake ticket?"

"I thought that such an upper-class person would have known better."

"Those rich bastards…"

"Mina-san!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

Haruhi arched an eyebrow.

The ticket was a fake? Who in their right mind would want to make a fake golden ticket? Was visiting a chocolate factory all that important? It wasn't to her. She had seen the light at the end of the tunnel at last but now it was shrinking back to a speck as the single remaining ticket spiraled through her mind. She groaned, hardly noticing that she paid the clerk already and was hauling her groceries out the door.

"It's just a ticket." She murmured, "There's no reason for someone to be so excited about it."

Wondering up the sidewalk, she paused as she felt someone's eyes on her.

Turning around, she saw Ranka unsuccessivly hiding behind a mailbox.

"Dad?"

"O-Oh! Hi Haruhi! I was just wondering if you wanted any help carrying the groceries on your way home!"

"Then why didn't you come with me in the first place?" she asked, glaring.

"Um…well I couldn't find my coat to follow you! You wouldn't want your Daddy to catch a cold now, would you?"

Haruhi watched him warily for a moment, but after a while, she smiled at him.

"You're so weird."

"So, what's this?" Ranka asked, pulling out the chocolate bar from one of the bags, "I didn't know I put candy on the list."

"It was kind of a spontaneous buy." She said, handing one of the bags over to her father but he took them both, handing her the chocolate bar.

"Go ahead and have some now. Suoh chocolate is yummy…but the maker is a real jerk." Ranka was now fuming with thoughts of the candy maker.

Sighing, the teenager unwrapped the chocolate and broke a piece off but as she did so, she felt something smooth and cold on her fingers. It was probably foil that she had neglected to peel away, nothing more. But if that was true…why was she so scared to look down and see for herself? Did she see her father's reaction to what it was? The brilliant student couldn't even move her head.

After what felt like an eternity, Haruhi finally began to lower her eyes and she swallowed as she spotted the bent golden shimmer beneath the broken chocolate. The piece dislodged from the bar fell to the ground as she pinched the ticket and pulled it out of the wrapper, staring at it blankly.

"H-Haruhi! You found it!" her father screamed, dropping the grocery sacks and throwing his arms around her.

_I…found it?_

She tilted her head back to the sky, barely feeling her father's glomp.

_WHY ME!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

I love Ouran Host Club, especially Kyouya...mmmm...

Anyway! I hope this chapter was decent enough. You may have caught on that this relies heavily upon the Tim Burton version of the movie rather then Dahl's book or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Both amazing, I'm sure. I also rely heavily upon the Anime version of Ouran Host Club since my only source of manga never gets the first volume of anything. They only get random copies like four or six. Grrr...

Ok, please review and let me know if this is any good or if I should just let it stay in my personal stash of fan fics. Bye, bye!


	2. Tamaki Suoh

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two: Tamaki Suoh**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruhi, Haruhi! I'm so proud of you! Daddy's so proud!"

"T-Thank you…"

The surviving female Fujioka was far from thrilled at the moment, sitting down at the dinning room table with her hands resting on her knees and her eyes locked on the golden ticket resting on the table. It looked like no one had caught them finding the ticket so she was grateful not to have reporters crowding into their apartment, but if her dad had the right opportunity…he would probably tell anyone he knew.

She didn't want to go. Mainly because those she would be accompanying would be rich snobs who had bought or calculated their way to finding their golden tickets while hers was purely by chance. If she thought about it, she didn't even know anything about Tamaki Suoh or his chocolate factory that she would be visiting.

It was obvious that her father hated Suoh for some reason, and she didn't think that his chocolate was that bad, but she didn't recall ever seeing him make an appearance on television or appear in a magazine in spite of how popular his candy was. She had no idea how old he was or what he looked like, if he was trustworthy…nothing.

"You're leaving tomorrow morning, Haruhi! Daddy needs to find you something to wear!"

"I'm not going." She said shortly.

Ryoji froze, his mouth hanging open as he stared at his daughter in shock.

"Y-You're not going?" he asked, slumping his shoulders, "But…Haruhi…"

"I could probably sell this ticket." She said, picking it up, "Maybe then you'll be able to rest and not have to work so hard once we have the money."

The cross-dresser stared down at her.

"Haruhi…"

Kneeling down beside her, the father wrapped his arms around his daughter, pulling her against him in a tight hug. The teenager went rigid for a moment before relaxing, wrapping one arm around him and gently patting his back as he embraced her.

"There's plenty of money out there, Haruhi…" he said, his fatherly voice returning, "There is more made every day. But…these tickets, there are only five of them in the entire world."

He released her, holding onto her shoulders at arm's length.

"My brilliant daughter…only a foolish person would give this up for something so common such as money. Are you foolish?"

Haruhi sighed, glancing off to the side.

"No." _But sometimes I think I am for letting you talk me into some of these things…_

"Then let's pick out an outfit for you!" Ranka beamed, feminism returning, "We have a factory to go to!"

_Great…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt awkward standing in line with some of the richest people in the world; Haruhi almost wished that her dad could go in with her as she stared up at the gates leading into the Suoh factory. She could see how they were casting challenging glances at one another…well the twins seemed to be challenging but the others seemed to just have their eyes on the prize.

What shocked her most was that none of them were children as the original advertisement proclaimed they would be. All of them were in their teens, even though Mitskuni looked like a child, he even held a pink rabbit in the crook of his arm, standing beside Takashi and staring up at the gates with a childish innocence.

The twins stood side by side, giving up on their challenging once they saw that they weren't getting any reactions from the other contestants but they did seem to show interest in Haruhi, even though she didn't catch it right away. Their mischievous glances in her direction made one wonder just what it was that they were planning in their simultaneous heads.

"Is it ten o'clock yet, Takashi?" the smallest winner asked, tugging at his cousin's coat-sleeve.

"Only a minute left." Mori said, still looking up at the gates.

"Aw…I want time to go faster…" he whined.

Haruhi glanced up at Kyouya Ohtori, watching him scribble something down in a notebook; pausing and shifting his gaze down to her for a moment.

"Yes?"

She shook her head, looking forward, "I was just curious about why you came here if you hated sweets."

Snapping the notebook closed, he peered up at the factory looming ahead beyond the gates. "It's been a requirement that the Ohtori family would try and create a few ties with the Suoh family. Becoming acquainted with the current Suoh would prove useful." He said, adjusting his glasses casually.

_Sorry I asked…_she thought; _It's all business to this guy…_

The gates suddenly shuddered to life, swinging open before the visitors.

"Ah, you're all accounted for!" a surprisingly cheerful voice cried out from an intercom. "Welcome! Please enter!"

Haruhi arched an eyebrow as the other winners moved forward to enter the gates.

"Why would someone go through the trouble of an intercom system when they could simply come greet them at the entrance?" she asked aloud, not really directing the question to anyone but soon found her father at her side.

"Ha-ru-hi!"

She stiffened, "I-I'm going!" she said, not wanting to see the flaming eyes boring into her.

Forcing one foot in front of the other, the poor girl rigidly crossed the threshold of the gates and caught up with the others, her father's returning excitement evident behind her as he called out to her. He was probably waving too…

"Close the gates!" the energetic voice exclaimed; his voice echoing across the grounds as the winners moved forward.

"Haruhi, have fun!"

Fujioka groaned, stopping beside Ohtori once again as they paused in front of a great pair of doors. She just wanted to return home and finish up on her history project that was due that upcoming Friday afternoon. Sit at the table in their heated apartment, contently scribbling away on her notebook paper.

But no…she had to be standing outside in the middle of winter, her feet numbing in the snow while she didn't even want to waste the brain-power to consider how frozen her legs were beneath her forced on skirt. She would have been fine going in pants…but once again, Daddy prevails.

"Welcome my dear winners to my humble factory!" the voice cried out, "I will be escorting you through the entire building. And who am I, may you ask? I am your personal _host_—"

The doors swung inwards and Haruhi arched an eyebrow as the winners were suddenly met by a flurry of rose petals, they spiraled out of the entrance and fluttered down to their feet, earning puzzled expressions all around, rather un-altered faces belonging to Mori and Ohtori.

"Tamaki Suoh, Welcome!"

_He already said "welcome"…twice…_the only girl thought, averting her eyes from the silhouette standing in the wake of the doors due to the rather extreme amount of light that shone from behind it.

She peered down the row of contestants and noticed that they were squinting up at the figure, trying to see who was standing in the bright light, only Ohtori seemed to have come prepared; his eyeglasses darkening against the bright light.

_Light-sensitive glasses?_ Haruhi inwardly groaned, _Just how much would those things cost?_

The sudden absence of blinding illumination drew her attention back to the figure and her curiosity of whomever this Tamaki Suoh was had dropped dramatically as a teen came forward; wielding a cane and throwing out his arms. His garb was not something one usually saw in the streets…

Tamaki Suoh was tall, this was a trait she didn't mind about him, but the blond hair that was visible beneath a deep violet top hat was something one rarely saw in Japan. He wore a fitted coat that reached his knees, covering a waistcoat and black slacks that slightly puddle over his shoes. The cane he held in his hand reminded the girl of a peppermint stick but it was black and white, sleekly narrowing to a tip and at the top was a small glass globe with a rather fancy golden "K" (standing for "King" mind you, Host Club addicts) held within.

"At last you've arrived!"

"You were the one who made us wait until ten o'clock in the morning." The twins pointed out together, bluntly.

The candy maker frowned a bit at this but touched his forehead, tilting his head up and to the side a bit as a smile curved his lips. Haruhi could almost see exaggerated "sparkles" all about this strange teenager.

"It had to be at the perfect time, the perfect moment for me to open the gates of my factory to the public after they had been closed for so many years.

"Actually they were open at precisely 6:45 a.m. when the last procession of delivery trucks left." Kyouya said, looking in a small notebook, his finger pointing at the place where he was checking his data.

Tamaki was next to Kyouya in a heartbeat trying to peer into the book but the whiz simply closed it, putting out the teen's flame of curiosity very abruptly.

"Shall we begin?" he asked recovering from his denial rather quickly.

"Eh?" Mitsukuni spoke up at last, "But, don't you want to know our names?" he asked, his large eyes staring up innocently at the candy maker.

"Oh!" he clutched his heart, his face twisted into complete shock. "That's right! I have forgotten the formalities of introductions! I selfishly introduced myself to you and yet I did not have a chance to match the names with the faces!"

Leaping down the steps that formed the gap between he and he guests, he stooped down and rest his hands upon Mitsukuni's shoulders.

"Forgive my rudeness!"

"It's ok!" Mitsukuni beamed as the irregular teen lowered his hands, straightening back up. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is my cousin—"

"Takashi Morinozuka." The tallest of the six said, nodding his head to Tamaki.

"A pleasure, would you mind if I call you Hunny-kun and Mori-kun?"

"They sound cute! Right, Takashi?" the boyish teen asked, peering up at his relative.

"Yeah."

Suoh side-stepped over to the twins and looked from one to the other, puzzled for a moment as they peered up at him with mirrored arched eyebrows.

"Um…" he counted up and down the line, "I thought I sent out only five…"

"You did. But we opened the ticket together." They said together.

The one on the left held up an index finger, "If you can guess which one is which, one of us will go home."

"Guess which one is which?" Takami asked, his eyes widening, "That's too hard!"

"Then we stay!" They grinned deviously, wrapping an arm about their shoulders.

Touching his chin, the chocolatier smiled somewhat thoughtfully. He seemed to be considering in keeping them both from the start, judging by the look in his eyes.

Haruhi watched him with a flicker of curiosity resurfacing. Perhaps he wasn't such an idiot after all…maybe Suoh had a few tricks up his awkward sleeve that none of them known about. No, he couldn't have been plotting anything. Not this guy.

"Ah, Kyouya Ohtori." Tamaki stood before the system-cracker with an all-too-friendly smile on his face. "I have heard of your family's ties. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

_He sounded almost mature. _Shaking her head slowly, Fujioka sighed, rubbing her hands together to try and stimulate some warmth in her fingers as she waited for Ohtori to launch into his business propositions with the candy maker…but they never came. In fact, all she heard out of Kyouya were a few pleasantries.

And then the torch was passed to her.

"Haruhi Fujioka…the special student that won my contest by pure—" Stepping over to her, he froze. And at that exact moment when he looked down at her, the girl had the strongest feeling that she was in store for one hectic afternoon.

"…chance…" he said in a tiny voice.

"What?" she asked, staring up at him; puzzled by the utterly vacant expression on his face. She continued to rub her hands together, the friction helping mildly.

"S-So…CUTE!" he gasped, dropping his cane and grasping her hands in his; leaning close, "You win the grand prize!"

"Um…that's a little unfair, don't you think?" she asked, leaning away from him a little.

That seemed to snap him out of it, Tamaki stooped and retrieved his cane, straightening with his back to Haruhi and fingers brushing his bangs out of his eyes briefly, though the hat restricted much relocation of the hair.

"You're right…I must give the tour and bestow the final prize upon the lucky individual with uttermost fairness. But I have a feeling that you, my dear, will be the one who will shine above the rest!"

"I want to go home." She grumbled, averting her eyes.

"Introductions have been met, my dear children!" he exclaimed, throwing out his arms and turning back to the six before him, "Come! Let us being the tour!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

So...how was this chapter? I hope that it wasn't a disappointment.

The next chapter is where we get to mee the Oompa-Loompas! Or ARE we?

PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. The Workers of the Factory

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Three: The Workers of the Factory**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hang your coats anywhere on this wall and then follow me! We have far too much to see and yet so little time to see it!"

Following pursuit, Haruhi removed her coat and hung it on a random hook that had been fastened to the entire left wall of the entrance way. Everyone hung their outerwear in silence before stalking after Tamaki up the hallway, the ring leader looking pleased with himself as he wondered on further ahead.

As they followed, however, Haruhi was beginning to notice that the ceiling seemed to be getting lower and lower. The others probably noticed this too, all except the one who lived there himself.

"Ah—Suoh-sa—"

The blond yelped as his head bumped against the ceiling, knocking his hat to the floor and the chocalatier shrank down to the ground, clutching his stinging head. The top hat rolled down the slope of the floor to the finalist and she picked it up, sighing as she wondered towards the not-so-bright teenager and handed him the hat. The ceiling still offered her a lot more room then it did for the others…with the exception of the now re-named Hunny-kun.

"Shouldn't you know that you would have been too tall for this hallway?" she asked as he crouched down low like a hermit and replaced his hat atop his head.

"Of course I know." He said in his defense, "I am just so excited to have guests after all this time!"

Haruhi sighed. _Just how idiotic is this guy?_

"Hey, why is the door so small?" one of the Hitatchii twins asked, pointing at the small pair of double doors that they were huddling around in the cramped space that was left of the hallway. Even Hunny was now bent over a bit beside the compacted Mori.

"Ah!" Tamaki smiled, pulling out a ring of keys and unlocking the door, "Sometimes the greatest of all flavors will be compacted within the smallest of shells."

The twins exchanged rather unimpressed glances before Tamaki pushed the little doors open. But rather then the tiny doors opening, the entire back wall swung out and he slipped out, standing up straight and tall with his arms once again, spread open wide. The others crab-walked through the opening, straightening and moving out of the way just as the doors shut behind them.

"Now, my dear children!" Suoh seemed to be particularly pleased now since all eyes were beginning to wonder about the room. "Don't get over-excited…stay completely calm…"

That was hard for Hunny to follow. When Haruhi peered down at him, she noticed that he was looking in all directions so quickly that his head seemed to be spinning. Any sweet-tooth would have gone gaga over the sight that she was beholding at that moment, even now she was beginning to feel a bit hungry just looking at everything.

Standing on the arch of a bridge, the winners and their tour guide found themselves staring out at a large room filled with the most amazing sight to be held by candy-lovers everywhere. Even the non-sweet Kyouya looked mildly impressed with what he saw. There was mint-green grass carpeting the entire floor of the room, strange trees supporting candy-apples down to large suckers speckling the lawns. A dark brown river was running through the very center of it, pouring down from a tall waterfall against the farthest wall. Mushrooms, shrubs, rocks…everything you saw looked good enough to eat.

"An important room this is…and see the river? Every drop of the river is melted chocolate of the finest quality!" he explained, wondering ahead of them, "The waterfall is the key to the quality of the chocolate, it mixes it up, making it delectable! Which it must be to be able to go into the chocolate _I_ make."

"Calm down, Mitsukuni." Mori said calmly, picking up the tiny teen, holding him up so that his moving feet wouldn't propel him forward.

"B-But…but!"

Tamaki laughed, pointing his cane at Takashi.

"Release him! I'm more then willing to let you all try everything in this room!"

"Everything?" one of the twins asked.

"Of course everything!" Tamaki exclaimed throwing out his arms to indicate the entire room, the twins ducking to avoid being conked over the head by a flying stick.

"Hey, Kaoru…" the one of the right nudged his brother, "This Suoh guy is a complete idiot…"

"I agree." Kaoru nodded, their voices lowered and earning a curious glance from Tamaki.

Mori obediently set Hunny down and the only childish winner was gone in a flash, pulling gummy bears off of a candy bush near the edge of the river. Mori stalked down after him, accepting one offered to him by the boy but he didn't eat it. The twins meandered off farther away, prodding at marshmallow mushrooms poking up from the ground near some candy rocks.

Kyouya Ohtori slipped his hands into his pockets, descending the slope in a casual pace that was proof of his mild intrigue of the mechanics of this room and how everything looked realistic enough to eat and it turned out that it was indeed edible. But once the moneyman was gone…that left Haruhi alone next to Tamaki…and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone next to this guy.

Trying not to appear to obvious, she wondered away from the candy maker; descending a grassy slope and avoiding stepping on buttercups that looked like peanut butter cups surrounded by sugar petals. It was a heart attack waiting to happen in this room. Everywhere she looked she felt her teeth sting from the thought of cavities rotting away her mouth. It was surprising how white and healthy Suoh's teeth appeared when she saw them earlier…

"So, Haruhi—" a hand rested upon her shoulder and she froze as the blond leaned around, peering into her face with his usual smile. "What do you think of the factory so far?"

_It's a dentist's worse nightmare…_she thought but smiled up at him, "It's interesting enough..."

And in all honesty it was quite a sight. She did like sweets to a certain extent but not so much as Mitsukuni seemed to like them. She was surprised that he hadn't dove into the chocolate river yet…but that was probably because Mori was keeping a close eye on him.

"Holy—"

The two spun around and saw the twins pointing over at something on the opposite side of the river.

"What in the world are those?"

"They look like…" Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "little otaku fan-girls…several of them…"

"Oh!" Tamaki beamed approaching the edge of the river where everyone but Mori and Hunny were re-assembling, "I see that you've spotted my workers, the Renge-Lenges."

"Renge—" Haruhi began but he held up a finger.

"That's right, Renge-Lenges, imported directly from France." He said proudly, "I pay them in wages of subscriptions to Shojo Beat and wireless internet access to You Tube or other sites with free access to anime."

Fujioka rubbed her forehead, "Is that really considered a payment?"

"Well, considering their culture and preferences, it is agreeable that they would want free access to their desirable cravings." Kyouya said, removing a notebook from his pocket and writing something down inside of it.

"Exactly." Tamaki said, touching his chin.

"Did you even understand a word he said?" Hikaru asked, arching an eyebrow.

No response.

"He doesn't get it." Kyouya confirmed, closing the notebook.

Watching the Renge-Lenges, Haruhi arched an eyebrow. They all looked just alike, all female with dark pink ribbons tying back a little of their hair and each of them dressed in what looked like rather form-fitting jumpsuits…like the jumpsuits you would find in those manga about giant robots controlled by busty pilots. They worked around the bases of the trees or were climbing up on ladders to pick some things from the branches. One was operating a small digger and was digging up what looked like crumbled up dark chocolate soil.

Was there a point behind all of what they were doing?

Averting her eyes, she noticed that Mori had joined them and now that he was leaving Hunny alone, he was lying on his stomach on the bank and reaching for the chocolate river but his arms were too short. She could see the strain on his face as he grasped.

"Um…" she approached him, "You shouldn't do that…you might fall in."

He looked up at her, his eyes big and glossy with tears of disappointment. "But…it's chocolate! Chocolate makes cake and it makes chocolate syrup and candy and—"

"D-Do you really want some that badly?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He nodded.

Haruhi sighed, "I'm surprised you haven't jumped in yet…" she shook her head and as she looked around for something remotely similar to a cup, she didn't realize that an idea had struck the boy's face.

"WAI!"

She heard a rather strange splash, it wasn't the same as water splashing but it was definitely something dropping into the river.

Dreading what had just occurred, the final winner peered over at the river and she felt herself pale when she saw the tiny teen covered head to toe in chocolate, bobbing in the chocolate river gleefully.

"H-Haninozuka-kun!"

It wasn't long before everyone had rushed over around her and staring into the river at Hunny as he bobbed around gleefully. Mori was standing beside Kyouya with a frozen expression on his face and Tamaki looked like he was ready to pull out all of his hair.

"MAH?! MY CHOCOLATE! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UNTOUCHED BY HUMAN HANDS!" his hands slapped against the sides of his face as he panicked but it was obvious he wasn't making any moves to save Hunny.

That's when Haruhi heard it… something mechanical moving over their heads and she turned her gaze up towards the source. A clear pipe was lowering towards the chocolate and it descended into the glop, chocolate immediately flowing up the tube like a gigantic straw into the large container that was suspended over their heads.

The appearance of this pipe rendered Tamaki silent and he stared up at it expressionlessly. In this moment, Takashi seemed to reach a conclusion because he was suddenly moving to jump into the river after Hunny but Tamaki's cane shot out in front of him; blocking him off.

"Wait…" he said, "He'll be alright."

Mori looked from the tour guide to his cousin, slowly giving up his attempt to rescue the childish teen. He seemed to be thrashing a bit in the chocolate now, his happiness fading to a more troubled expression as he found himself pulled away from the bank and towards the sucking tube.

"The suction's got him." Kyouya pointed out, folding his arms.

"We noticed." The twins said together, casting exasperated looks in his direction.

"Look." Kaoru pointed at the pipe right after the first winner disappeared beneath the surface only to appear again shooting up the pipe. "There he goes…"

"Mitsukuni…" Mori took a step forward.

"Renge will eat three bowls of this!"

The tour group jerked their attention away from the pipe for a moment as one of the Renge-Lenges stood atop a large candied rock, her fingers laced together and clutched to her cheek. Several others were crowding around behind her.

Tamaki smiled a little but then it faded and he looked a little hesitant.

"What's happening?" Haruhi asked, noticing the change in the candy maker's tune.

"T-They're…going to sing." He said, shuddering. "That was one trait that unfortunately came with them. Be strong my children! For their songs are short but painfully put together!"

_Oh, Hunny-kun, Hunny-kun, your journey has only begun!_

_Up you go, and we can spy, away to the fudge barrel you will fly!_

_Will you be fudge or will you be candy?_

_Whatever you'll be, we'll find dandy!_

The group stared, unimpressed with the poor rhyming as the Renge-Lenges squealed and danced around the candy rock upon which the head of them was standing proudly, a hand beside her face ash she laughed in a peculiar "OH Ho Ho" manner. That's when something that sounded like a high powered motor shuddered to life and the entire cluster of Renge-Lenges descended out of sight beneath the grass.

Flabbergasted, the entire group slowly looked at Tamaki.

The tour guide was gripping his cane at his side, his fingers lightly touching his forehead before flicking the blond bangs from his eyes and turning to his guests. "On with the tour, then?" he asked brightly.

Mori stared down at him with a dangerous gleam in his eye in spite of his stone face.

"It's alright, Mori-kun!" he said, extending an index finger, "If we just take the boat and go to the Fudge Room, we'll find Hunny-kun and he'll be fine!"

This seemed to relax the third place winner and he lowered his eyes, probably feeling a bit lonely without his reason for being here bouncing at his side.

"Come, come!" Tamaki waved them after him and he led the way up the bank and past a few more bushes of random sweets before revealing what looked like a very long gondola ((Reference being from Episode 25.)) "We'll take the boat to the Fudge Room and pick up Hunny-kun before continuing on with the tour!"

For some reason, Haruhi doubted they would be fetching Hunny…there was something strange about this place, and it wasn't just Tamaki Suoh or the Otaku Renge-Lenges… something was a miss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Thank you for your support so far, please bear with the song of the Renge-Lenges,

I am a horrible song-writer so expect some horrible singing from out butchered Renge-chan.

Please review and continue to support me.


	4. The Loyal Servant's Absence

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Four : The Loyal Servant's Absence**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something about the crawling speed of the gondola made Haruhi wonder just how serious this Tamaki Suoh was in finding Hunny. He had ushered them all into the elegant boat and now she was trapped on the narrow bench beside him while the others sat two by two ahead of them, Kyouya scribbling down something else in his handy-dandy notebook once again.

"So, Haruhi…" Tamaki leaned upon his cane, glancing up at her from a low angle that seemed to make him think he appeared much more attractive. It worked…but she wasn't the type to become entranced by a mere look as some girls did. She could admit he was handsome, but charming was something he was far from. "What do you think of my factory?"

"You've asked me about it already." She said bluntly.

The candy-maker stared, his jaw dropping. Soon afterwards he hung his head, shoulders slumped and his cane toppling over and rattling onto the floor at her feet.

Leaning down, the female winner picked up the cane and observed the golden K at the top. "In any case…one of your contestants has just been sucked up into a pipe and he may be seriously hurt. Shouldn't you show some more concern for him?"

Glancing over at him, he noticed that he had lifted his head again, staring at her with his eyes slightly wider and his mouth partially open. Upon seeing that she was looking at him, he closed his mouth and sat up straight, a more serious expression on his face.

"You're worried about someone…even though they were competition for my grand prize?"

"Yes, when would someone's life not matter any less then a grand prize?" she inquired, furrowing her eyebrows slightly; displeased by his statement. "I don't think that you should be surprised by someone wondering if another person is alright. If you are, then you are practically heartless."

A knife stabbed into the teen's back and he slumped forward.

"And what of Mori-san's concern for his cousin? Should I not worry about that either?" she sounded firm and Tamaki felt horrible for his words, mainly because of the verbal thrashing that was just delivered.

The candy-maker suddenly jumped up and all eyes turned to him as he held up a determined fist.

"You're absolutely right my dear girl!" he said, teary eyed, "Hunny-kun may be in danger and we only float idly by on the river!" Pointing at the Renge-Lenge that was steering the gondola, she jerked her head up attentively. "Full speed ahead!"

She nodded abruptly and abandoned the pole, pulling open a trapdoor and dropping down into it.

The boat didn't change for a moment but then Tamaki Suoh was suddenly rearing backwards as the gondola lurched forward and sped down the river. The twins clung to one another, steadying themselves before they became used to the speed and then they laughed, throwing up their arms and enjoying the ride. Kyouya even had to brace a hand upon the side of the vessel at first, Mori gripping the seat too.

Haruhi on the other hand was making sure that Suoh wasn't going to topple out of the gondola, her hands gripping the lapels of his waistcoat, trying to pull him more into the boat but he kept flailing his arms, making it more of a chore.

"Calm down—"she called, her voice enhanced suddenly by the tunnel that they were descending through, "Tamaki-san!"

How did the strange teen's first name suddenly escape her at that moment? She was suddenly able to pull him in and he was sitting beside her, staring straight ahead and sitting as still as a rock on the bench. A dazed smile suddenly crept across his lips before he turned his attention back to Haruhi.

"You said my name." he said, sounding as if nothing else made him happier.

Haruhi inwardly groaned.

The chocolatier's arms suddenly flung about her and his cheek pressed against hers, "My little girl! Come into Daddy's arms!"

Fujioka immediately pushed at him, "I don't need _two_ fathers!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah—we're here!"

Tamaki stood up immediately, beaming as he looked upon the circular chamber reading "Invention Room" in illuminated letters.

"But I thought that you said that Haninozuka-kun was in the—"

Tamaki held up a finger, "Not to worry my dear daughter."

_I didn't give him permission to call me that! _Haruhi fumed, gripping her hands tightly into fists at her sides as she watched Tamaki with dangerous eyes.

"Hunny-kun is safe! Now, onward! I will speak with Mori-kun alone about the unfortunate accident."

Haruhi glanced over towards Morinozuka for a moment, he seemed to be stepping out of the gondola at that moment and his eyes were on the ground, lips pressed together in a definite expression of concern for the missing cousin. She felt sorry for him…he seemed to really care about his cousin to a great extent.

She thought about consulting him but the twins suddenly stood at either side of her.

"Fujioka Haruhi, eh?" they chimed together, smirking down at her as they linked their arms about her shoulders.

Un-be-known to Haruhi, the twins had witnessed all of the candy man's affection displayed towards her since their entry of the factory and, being the deviant little devils they were, decided to act on their assumptions that Tamaki Suoh was falling for the Cinderella of the contest.

"Let's go in together." Hikaru said, making his voice loud enough to echo off the walls and draw Suoh's attention from trying to usher Kyouya inside the Inventing Room.

Peering back over Haruhi's head, the twins grinned with particularly evil smiles as the chocolatier's jaw dropped and he gripped his cane tightly.

"Hey! Who said that you could put your arms around my daughter?"

"I'm not your daughter." Haruhi grumbled, averting her eyes.

"Release her!"

"We don't want to!" the twins snapped, sticking out their tongues before laughing and guiding Haruhi into the invention room; leaving a flabbergasted Tamaki Suoh standing in the tunnel with the silent Takashi Morinozuka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suoh really is an idiot…" Hikaru said, removing his arm from Haruhi's shoulders and bracing his hands upon his hips as he looked at his twin who followed suit, only the mirror image glanced off behind him where the teen was still missing from the room.

"Yeah, but at least he is fun to play with."

"Just what exactly do you see me as?" Haruhi asked, folding her arms, referring to their previous actions that had been dropped the moment they were in the Invention Room.

They peered down at her with arched eyebrows.

"It's obvious." Kaoru said, a sly smirk curving his lips as he linked his arm in his brother's and rest his other hand upon Hikaru's shoulder; leaning into him a bit.

"Our toy." They said together.

Fujioka sighed heavily, turning her back to them and straying away from the smaller cluster of contestant winners. She instead turned her attention to the multiple machines and glass vials that cluttered the room. Chemicals and strange liquids of various colors sparkled under a fluorescent light. The room was pungent with a combination of smells that were both sweet and yet a bit rancid with sour-smelling mixtures scattered about the room. Steam was pouring out of a boiler and she could have sworn a Renge-Lenge was swimming about in a glass tank filled with water where thick balls of candy were shot into the liquid.

"Everything in this factory defies logic." Haruhi murmured, shaking her head.

"That was his goal…"

Kyouya stepped up to her side, only this time there was a decent amount of space that kept him out of her personal bubble. An improvement from the clingy nature of the twins that she had previously encountered in the tunnel…

"What do you mean?" It was time to have a conversation with someone that seemed remotely normal.

"Suoh, Tamaki…" the medical millionaire descendant removed his notebook from his pocket and began to read from the first page he had opened it to. "…born in France, he was separated from his mother at a rather early age and moved to Japan where he lived with his father for several years until mysteriously disappearing one night. Two years later he was found again as the youngest individual to ever open a chocolate factory. His unique style and merchandise made him an immediate success economically and publicly. Eventually he had the funds to build this factory but has been isolating himself within its walls ever since it's opening. End of report."

He closed the notebook and the female winner hung her head, exasperated.

"Just how did you collect all of that information if he had been reported as one of the world's most mysterious candy makers?" she asked, remembering the title that a few news casters had called him during the competition.

"My family has ties with over a hundred private police. Naturally, some detective work accompanied my research into the location of the Golden Ticket." He explained, pushing his glassed up the bridge of his nose while tucking away the notebook again.

"Are you ever surprised by _anything_?"

He peered down at her, arching an eyebrow.

"I know that there are few things in the world that would come as a surprise when you know too much for your own good…but is it healthy to simply be level-minded all the time?" Haruhi wondered aloud, though she could have been asking Kyouya about it at the same time. Whatever she was saying, he was listening. "A cool exterior, never ruffled by a word or an action…you can not even appear taken aback by your own calm exterior…I know a lot, I have a decent grade-point average to prove it, but my dad will still make sure that I receive a little shock every now and then. It seems to prove to him that I'm alive I think…"

_A commoner's wisdom, eh? _Ohtori smiled, turning his gaze to the water tank and watching the candy pelt into the rippling surface. "Do you spout out speeches often? If so…you could do with a few public speaking sessions."

Upon saying this he turned away from her and walked away, picturing her as she turned around, staring after him with a slightly angered expression. But she was right, and had the light not been glaring in his glasses throughout her speech, she probably would have noticed the slightly amazed expression that subtly altered his face.

The teenager was frustrated with the lot of them at this point, all of the winner were all spoiled rich kids after all, the only one who had remote kindness within them, was Morinozuka and he was still missing from the room…but Tamaki Suoh was standing with the twins, yelling at them as they threatened to bite into unfinished experiments that they had gotten their hands on.

"Where is…Morinozuka-san?" she murmured, peeking around.

A teen that tall would not have been hard to find, but it seemed she had better luck in locating a Renge-Lenge then the faithful cousin.

"Suoh-san." She called his name; striding towards the flamboyant blond and earning an astonished expression as he looked in her direction, hands gripping the collars of the twins' shirts. "Where is Morinozuka?"

He released their shirts immediately and straightened up, smiling a bit as he closed his eyes, "Mori-kun has withdrawn from the winners. I have told him how to reach Hunny-kun, and so he's…gone to…get him!"

Something about the lagged explanation made her feel a bit uneasy.

This factory truly was a suspicious place…

"Don't worry, Haruhi." Hikaru said, at her side in a micro-second and his fingertips were suddenly tilting up her face. "We'll watch over you so that you do not disappear as well…"

"Yes, we will make sure to _never _leave-your-side_…_" Kaoru added, the girl indifferent, though a bit annoyed, as he wrapped an arm about her from behind and rest his chin upon her shoulder.

This seemed to infuriate Tamaki and he made to charge at them but finger hooked in his collar and he was halted. Kyouya had restrained him casually, looking off at the room with a flicker of interest.

"I believe you have a tour you should be giving…"

"Ah—right…" he glanced at the twins and they released Haruhi, shrugging their shoulders innocently as they looked off in different directions.

He began to point out the numerous experiments in the room, all the while; Haruhi's thoughts began to wonder to a nagging thought that seemed to overpower the candy-making secrets being revealed to her…

They all seemed to be getting more and more comfortable with one another somehow…even if they did not like that detail, Haruhi felt it when she had looked at Tamaki as he argued with Hikaru and Kaoru. Then the casual restraint Kyouya had bestowed upon him when he almost charged at the two…when they had first arrived, everyone seemed to be separated by glass walls that couldn't be broken, but the deeper they descended into the factory…the thinner the glass seemed to become.

Would it be a matter of time…before she began to like them as well?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well, there is the long-awaited fourth chapter. Not a very good one and its taken forever to finish.

Work and college are really taking up a lot of my creative juices and time...

I would appreciate some reviews, even if you were a bit disappointed with him.

It's hard to get rid of Mori as a Blueberry...he's just...so unlike Violet Baureguard that I had a hard time getting rid of him.

So we'll just have to wait and see what has become of our "Wild Type" won't we?


End file.
